The Laylas
The Laylas are an English-Scottish girl group based in London, England. The group consists of Tiffany Andrews, Delilah Byrd, Nadia Goulding, Shan Hale and Ellie Hawthorne. The band was formed in late 2012 and their debut album Celestia was released on March 19, 2013. Career 2012-2013: Formation and Celestia Starting in early 2012, open auditions were scheduled for The Laylas. Thousands of girls throughout the United Kingdom auditioned but in late 2012 it was announced that Tiffany Andrews, Delilah Byrd, Nadia Goulding, Shan Hale and Ellie Hawthorne were the ones who made it into the group. Starting in January 2013, the group was in the studio for writing and recording of their debut album. On March 16, 2013 it was announced that the album was complete and it has been titled Celestia. ''The album was released on March 19, 2013.The Welcome to Celestia Tour'' is scheduled to begin on March 30, 2013. 2013-present: Second studio album At the release party for Celestia, band member Shan Hale accidentally released news about a second studio album. Hale said "Well y'know, working in the studio late sure does take a toll on you." Also, Delilah Byrd confirmed the same night that their second studio album is in the works but they are unsure if it will be an EP or LP. She also announced that she has "...a rockin' song planned called "Porcelain Doll" for the next release." Other Projects Delilah Byrd of the band revealed in a March 2013 interview that the band hopes to open a fashion line together soon. She also added that they are planning to collaborate with American fashion label GUESS for the line. At the release party for Celestia, Nadia Goulding revealed that the group will guest star in an episode of the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up. Band Name When asked where they got the name "The Laylas" from, band member Ellie Hawthorne responded "In our minds, we see that Layla isn't just a beautiful name but it also is a strong and courageous woman." Shan Hale added "Please don't laugh at us chuckles but we watch The Winx Club, like a lot, and we all love the girl Layla on the show because she's so fearless and powerful." Members Tiffany Andrews Tiffany Michelle Andrews was born on December 10, 1991 in Oxford, England. She competed in beauty pageants as a child eventually winning Miss Teen Oxford when she was 15. Also in her teens she developed an interest for acting and performing. She auditioned for The X Factor UK season 7 in 2010 but failed to make it past the bootcamp stage. Delilah Byrd Delilah Lee Byrd was born on March 18, 1993 in London, England. As a young child she always loved performing and would perform in musicals at a local theatre. She attended The BRIT School in London, England along with Nadia Goulding. Byrd works as the lead vocalist of the group and one of the group's songwriters. Nadia Goulding Nadia Jeanette Goulding was born on May 24, 1992 in London, England. Goulding grew up in poverty but when her mother remarried her and her mother moved into the middle class. She didn't start performing in front of people until she was thirteen in a school talent show where she won first place. Goulding attended The BRIT School in London, England along with Delilah Byrd. Shan Hale Shannon Eliora "Shan" Hale was born on May 26, 1993 in Dorchester, England. When she was nine she took a liking towards singing and began taking singing lessons. It's unknown if she continued taking lessons or if she was self taught afterwards. Ellie Hawthorne Eloise Megan "Ellie" Hawthorne was born on March 6, 1994 in Edinburgh, Scotland. When she was eight, her father who was a talented musician began teaching her how to play guitar and she's loved it ever since. Hawthorne also had a brief acting career from 2004-2012 and had a role in four studio films. She is the only Scottish member of the group and one of the group's songwriters. Hawthorne was discovered on YouTube by Delilah Byrd. Discography Albums *''Celestia'' **Released: March 19, 2013 EPs * Singles *"Celestia" **Released: March 12, 2013 Category:Groups Category:Musical acts